


The Things That Happen, and The Things that Shouldn't

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just... you'll see, M/M, kinda trans Makoto? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: A Contraversal OmegaversePrimary genders mean shit. Alphas are the males of our world and Omegas are the females. You all play it like that. This is how it'd really be.Makoto knows he shouldn't, it's what everyone tells him, but he can't help the fact he's in love with his Alpha best friend.





	The Things That Happen, and The Things that Shouldn't

        "Alphas love Omegas, Omegas love Alphas. That's the way it is, that's the way it always has been, that's the way it always will be."

        It's what Makoto has been told his whole life. And he supposes for some it's true. There are people who are _normal_ , who are attracted to the other gender's scent, like _normal_.

        Makoto isn't normal. 

        He knows he shouldn't, because it's what he's always been told. He knows that, and yet he can't help it. Makoto Tachibana is in love with his best friend.

        It's cruel, really. 

        Makoto has always wanted to have a baby. Not like just be that _father_ , he wants to _carry_ the baby. In him. To feel it, to be the one who nurtures it into life. 

        In short, he wants to be an Omega. It would make everything much easier. Being in love with Haru, wanting kids. Everything would have been simpler if he'd been born an Omega.

        The doctors could give him little stickers to cover up his scent, and with time, if it were the path he chose, his scent would evolve into something more Omegan. But he'll never have a womb, he'll never carry a baby.

        "Maybe you're Beta," Rei suggests when Makoto comes out about his thoughts.

        Makoto often bristles with envy when he looks at the relationship Rei had with Nagisa. Nagisa's an Omega, Rei's an Alpha. Life is unbearably _simple_ for them. The only opstical in their way is they can't be on the same team for differing genders. 

        But he can't have that, so Makoto pines. Never expecting anything to come from his wait.

        Falling in love with Haru wasn't planned, having Haru fall in love with him wasn't on the table, either. But it's still a nice surprise, and maybe it isn't so bad falling for an Alpha after all.


End file.
